watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:WataMote Volume 15/@comment-38754477-20190529092323/@comment-27702860-20190604035520
@Bigred0127 Based on how Kuroki views friendships (how they just happen naturally), I don't expect her to pursue Katou, Ucchi, or anyone else. At the same time, unless she already has established some kind of intimacy with another person, I can't imagine her being terribly pleased with being pursued (e.g. the scene with she and Tanaka in the bathroom). Good point. I think she did not pursue not because she thinks they happen naturally, but because of her social anxiety and her belief they happen like in manga and games. We can dissect it in Walls of Text in retrospect of course. She does not fully understand it, so she cannot explain it. I don't think she's "interested" in anyone either. Maybe not even Naruse, in that sense. I would agree, but I am just trying to avoid jumping into an easy interpretation. Her fantasies, as we have seen them, have all been true fantasies: characters from anime ravaging her or "yandere boys." Oh and a few Hot Guys. So despite her knowing "where the parts go"--at least after peeking in the Love Hotel!--she does not "get it" so to write. I would agree with the "exploring her sexuality" thing more...if Kuroki didn't tie so many of her current experiences to Naruse. It may be that Naruse did not object and even, in her way, enjoyed it. I think she enjoyed lording it over Tomoko when she started "asking questions." A friendly little bit of "one-upmanship" given how many times Tomoko has squeezed and fondled her. The Wada thing is curious, to say the least. Kuroki's reaction is such a trope, I'm surprised she wasn't immediately self-critical for acting like such a predictably "female" fashion. Like the face she makes after Nemoto flips her skirt. True, and I do not have an answer for it other than she does not really know any boys. I suspect--SUSPECT--that Tomoko considers playing with girls "safe." I suspect that is what Katō meant by "playing like girls." They do not have to worry about a guy losing control and all of that. Though I think part of the problem is that Tomoko just figured that girls and boys get together, mess about, eventually sex. Hell, that is how she treats her brother. She has never had a friend who happens to be a boy. I'm willing to bet that Ucchi's apology will be met with the usual detachment that Kuroki uses to deal with most things. I guess it depends on how she apologizes. What explanation she gives. To be fair to Uchi, while Kayo and the rest figure out why Tomoko attacked Uchi, she does not explain it to her. Perhaps they do later. So how does Uchi explain herself to Tomoko when she cannot accept her own feelings? Perhaps similar to Huck Finn, she needs to decide that she does not care, she will be "digusting" herself and be true to herself . . . unless she is completely confused. Anyways, how does she tell Tomoko why she called her "disgusting" without confessing to her? I will put on the popcorn. . . . I don't think she'll just open up her arms and be accepting of Ucchi. I'm starting to think that a "relationship" with a girl is not something she's really considered. I do not either. I do not think Tomoko is prejudiced "in that way." She does have prejudices she is working through. Pretty much all of them are following stereotypes. This includes Uchi whom she quite literally judges by her face. I do not think she would be "offended" or even "disgusted" by a girl taking interest in her . . . unless it is Minami perhaps! She may let her imagination run away like she did with Mako. Just as she imagined a future with a "fatty" Hatsubisha, I would love to see the montage she would imagine with Uchi.